Wondylln and Walls
by Heylin-Shadow
Summary: 6 strangers arrive at the temple bearing ill tidings and something very unexpected happens.


**Me: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic**

**Calvin: Hello I am a fictional character created for HS's own amusement.**

**Hobbes: Wait a minute we weren't made by HS we were copied from Bill Watterson**

**Calvin: Oh yeah…**

**Me: Quiet! Do you want to get me sued**

**Hobbes: my bad**

**Calvin: Ok disclaimer time "ahem" HS does not own Xiaolin Showdown I believe that incredible honor belongs to one Miss umm… (Checks flashcard) uhhh krindy dee?**

**Hobbes: You smudged it that's Christy Hui**

**Calvin: Oh sorry**

**Hobbes: and how do you know if she's married or not**

**Calvin:??????????????????**

**Hobbes: You said Miss it could be Mrs. Or possibly Ms. **

**Calvin: Oh. Once again my bad**

**Hobbes: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand you got it wrong altogether Kids Wb owns XS **

**Calvin: Noooooooooooooooooooo Christy does**

**Hobbes: Wb**

**Calvin: Christy**

**Hobbes: Wb**

**Calvin: Christy**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU TWO! Point is whoever owns it its not me. GOSH! Not that I don't wish I did own it. Hmmmm I wonder how much it'd cost to… I've got to go check something be right back.**

**Calvin and Hobbes: ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was 2 in the morning. The only souls awake in the Xiaolin Temple were the two guards at the gate (newly installed after the huge battle that took place immediately after Raimundo's promotion to Shoku) and the 12 elder monks and Master Fung who were performing the monthly meditation of Rakh-Nihr. But even at this ungodly hour unwelcome visitors to the temple were all to common-place. "Who goes there!" yelled Monk Zadr from his position on top of the gate, at the group of six approaching the temple. They walked in a V formation like this.

Gate

The one in the left back was clearly female she wore a white robe with light blue cuffs. Her hair seemed silver but from his perch it was hard to tell. She was very thin and seemed very pretty even from that distance. She seemed to be around 30. The person to her left wore the same robe but this was where the differences ended. He was clearly male and seemed very muscular. His hood covered much of his head and Zadr (pronounced like Zadir) couldn't be sure what he looked like. Closer to the front of the V, the one in front of the woman was clearly male. He came off as old carrying a cane as he was. He also wore very large old person glasses making his eyes seem very large. However his eyes did not reflect age. In fact he seemed very young in his eyes, maybe only 20 or so. He wore a light blue robe with white cuffs. He, like all the others was hooded so features were hard to make out. His cane itself seemed to be a dark almost black wood, and instead of a hook there was a knob for him to hold on the top. To his left was another man. He, unlike the one with the cane who was very pale, was African-American. He was very tall, soaring over all the others. His robe was like the man with the cane's robe. His features were almost completely obscured but Zadr couldn't tell why. His hood covered his face no more than the others. Yet his face seemed to be… not there. In front of both of those was a man who seemed in his prime. Maybe middle thirties. This man was very thin. Almost a stick. His robe was unlike the others for it was solid black. Except for one thing. The symbol they all had oh their chest. Zadr just noticed while looking at this stranger. It was a Black Chess piece. Except in this one's case where it was purple. Otherwise it'd blend perfectly with his robe. Finally heading the V was the most imposing of the all. He alone wore his head uncovered with a hood. He had a short white beard down to his chest. He was decently tall and was obviously the oldest of them. He wore a solid purple robe with the familiar chess piece. He held a large staff. The staff was a perfect cylinder, except for the top which showed a black glass king chess piece like the symbol the others wore on their chest. It was about a head taller than himself and was made of clear glass (except for the top of course). He seemed innocent enough but had an aura of… what? Pride was it? No surely not that. Whatever it was it was powerful. It made Zadr shiver.

"Who goes there!" cried Zadr again as the strangers moved deeper into the light of the lamps that illuminated the temple. They kept walking until they reached the gate, they're movement arrested by a 5 foot thick and 40 foot tall hunk of wood they immediately stopped. The strange thing was they didn't seem to stop because of the gate. It was as if, if the gate weren't there they'd stop anyway. It was only when they got that close that Zadr realized something funny about the man in black. He seemed to have a lump under his robe to the left. And the arm on that side was not present in the arm hole. As if he had put his arm through it and stuck it out.

"Name and business!" yelled Zadr down to them. The old man, who had previously seemed engaged in a staring contest with the gate (and winning) looked up and squinted his eyes like they do in ninja movies. "My business is my own and as for my name what does it matter? The important thing is I'm here. I will reveal my business to Fung and not some random monk who just happens to be unlucky enough to end up with late night guard duty" said the man. It was weird because his words reached Zadr clearly yet he spoke as if Zadr and him were only 2 feet away. "I'm afraid-" Zadr began but was quickly interrupted by the old man. "I have business with Fung and believe me when I tell you it is a matter of planetary salvation." "1500 years of darkness again?" Zadr said sarcastically. "No far worse but you shouldn't worry, even if you don't open this door of your own free will Sanaar (s pronounced like in the word santa) will open it for you." He said gesturing to the man in black behind him. "Listen I can't" Zadr began but was cut off. "Very well if that's how it is" said the man and gestured to Sanaar. Sanaar nodded and casually walked forward and pushed on the gate. It opened like double doors.

Zadr could only watch as they walked through the gates and toward the meditation hall. _Uggh _Zadr thought. _Master Fung will put us on mop duty for the rest of the month_.

**Me: well I think that was ok**

**Hobbes: are you kidding that was great give yourself some credit**

**Calvin: kissup it wasn't that good I thought**

**Zadr: YOU! **

**Me: Uh-oh **

**Zadr: because of that chapter im on mop duty for the next month I hope your happy**

**Me: actually I am**

**Zadr: oh well then ummm…. Good for you I guess**

**Me: thanks anyways PLEASE R&R**

**Hobbes: SUGGESTIONS ACCEPTED**

**Calvin: AS ARE FLAMES**

**Me: p.s. people those chess pieces well take out the pawn and pretty much all the background and keep only the king that's pretty much the symbol I'm was talking about in above chapter so ya R&R plz **

**Me: p.p.s. sorry for such a short chapter I hope to make them longer in the future ******** oh and just a hint for the future if you like Pink Floyd you WILL like the upcoming. Even if you don't like them or never heard of them I should think you'll like whats coming up. MUAH HAHAHAHAHa (cough)**


End file.
